chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to hear and manipulate the thoughts of others. Characters *Matt Parkman Snr has this ability naturally. *His father, Maury Parkman, also has this ability naturally. *Matt Parkman Jnr has this ability naturally in World 2 and in World 8, inherited from his father and grandfather. *Mark Brown has this ability naturally. *Pippy Gray has this ability naturally. *Josh Deveaux also has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, 3 and World 8. *Gabriel Gray has gained this ability empathically in World 2. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Gabriella Gray has taken this ability from Pippy. *An unnamed evolved human had this ability in World 3. *Elan Vaughan-Greene took this ability from the unnamed evolved human. *Daniel Vaughan-Greene mimicked the ability from Elan. *Christopher Reist took this ability from an unknown evolved human. *Lleucu Grey has this ability naturally. *Lewis Smith has this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability. *Charles Deveaux also had this ability naturally. *Draph replicated this ability from an unknown source. *Katherine Jones has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Matt Jnr. *Randall Mythland also possessed this ability. *Rachel Max also has this ability naturally. Limits 'Matt Parkman Snr' Over the years, Matt has gained great skill with the ability. At first, he could only hear thoughts, but he has learned to control this and to develop other aspects. He can by now also push thoughts, trap people in nightmares and manipulate perception by causing people to hallucinate. 'Maury Parkman' Maury had similar limits to his son's current ones. He was especially skilled in creating nightmares, cauing Molly to name him "the Nightmare Man". 'Matt Parkman Jnr' Matt Parkman Jnr can hear thoughts, later on he will be able to change the thoughts of others. 'Mark Brown' Mark can read minds and change the minds of others 'Pippy Gray' Pippy can hear thoughts and control the mind of others. 'Josh Deveaux' Josh has similar limits to Matt and Pippy 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Matt Parkman Snr, and Pippy 'Gabriel Gray' Gabriel has similar limits to his wife Pippy 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Pippy 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Pippy 'Gabriella Gray' Gabriella also has similar limits to Pippy 'Unnamed evolved human in World 3' This individual had no control of the ability at all, and could only hear thoughts. He could not prevent himself from overhearing thoughts. He lost the ability 'Elan Vaughan-Greene' Elan has finer control of the ability than the evolved human she took it from. She hears thoughts intermittedly, and can choose to focus and listen to thoughts. She can also choose to listen to a particular person's thoughts, and can push thoughts and control an individual telepathically. 'Daniel Vaughan-Greene' Daniel has similar limits to Elan 'Christopher Reist' It is not confirmed, but it can be assumed that Reist would have similar limits to Elan [[Lewis Smith|'Lewis Smith']] Lewis is able to hear and alter minds. 'Lleucu Firelock' Lleucu has great control of this ability. She can form telepathic bonds with individuals, control when she hears thoughts, and communicate telepathically over great distances. She can also take complex information from the minds of others, and control minds, when augmented. In certain situations she can also emit a telepathic blast which leaves the minds of those around her in a vegetative state, and can cause haemorrhages and strokes. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Robert seems to have similar limits to Matt Parkman Snr. 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur has the same limits as Matt Parkman Snr. 'Charles Deveaux' Charles was seen using the ability to hear thoughts and gain information about people in 1961, as well as telepathing many people in a diner to forget that he'd danced with Angela. It can be assumed that he often used to ability to erase memories as a Company founder. He also used the ability to sense that Peter was there when invisible, and may have used it to communicate when unconscious and in dreams. 'Draph' Draph has been shown to influence a person to not remember a significant event. 'Katherine Jones' Katherine's limits are unknown. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has been shown hearing and reacting to her mother's thoughts. She doesn't seem to hear thoughts constantly. She hasn't yet controlled minds in any way. 'Randall Mythland' Randall's ability did not develop beyond simply hearing thoughts before his death. Similar Abilities *Mental projection can be used to hear thoughts, communicate mentally and create things by bringing them from the mental plane into reality *Thought projection can be used to move thoughts, memories and images from one mind into another. *Psychokinesis is an advanced form of the ability which has no language barriers and can also persuade, hypnotise and sedate *Creation can sometimes create a thought in someone's head *Telepathic control is the ability to control the minds of other people *Human omnipotence can also be used to manipulate minds *Technopathic telepathy can be used to hear thoughts when communicating technologically Category:Abilities